gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Game of Thrones Wiki
Hier findest du alles, was du über die preisgekrönte Serie Game of Thrones von HBO, basierend auf den Büchern von George R. R. Martin, wissen willst. Informationen über die Häuser, sämtliche Charaktere und alle Orte in Westeros und Essos. Und das Beste: Jeder kann mitmachen! Bei der Lektüre dieses Wikis ist allerdings Vorsicht geboten, da es sich nach dem neuesten Stand der US-Ausstrahlung richtet und daher alle Artikel SPOILER enthalten können. Dies gilt jedoch nicht für Informationen aus den Romanen. Wer mehr Hintergrundinformationen zu diesen erhalten möchte, findet sie in unserem Partner-Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Staffel 7 Teaser.jpg|Macht euch bereit...|link=Staffel 7|linktext=Die siebte Staffel besteht aus sieben Episoden und startet am 16. Juli 2017! GoT_Highlights_Staffel_6.png|Alle Highlights der 6. Staffel|link=Benutzer Blog:Aki-chan86/Game of Thrones Staffel 6 Highlights|linktext=...was war euer Lieblingsmoment der Staffel? Bekannte Welt Hauptseite.jpg|Westeros und Essos|link=Spezial:Maps/3404|linktext=Entdecke die Landstriche und Ortschaften. Slider Häuser.jpg|Die Häuser...|link=Adel|linktext=...von Westeros. Game of Thrones ist eine US-amerikanische epische Fantasy-Serie des US-Kabelfernsehsenders HBO. Sie basiert auf der Buchserie Das Lied von Eis und Feuer von George R. R. Martin. Produziert wird sie von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Obwohl Kritiker die Serie nur als Fantasy-Nischenprodukt betrachteten, erntete sie viel Anerkennung und wurde ein großer Erfolg. Die erzählte Geschichte spielt sich in einer fiktiven Welt ab und konzentriert sich auf die Geschehnisse in Westeros, das aus Sieben Königslanden besteht. Knapp 300 Jahre vor der Handlung, vereinigte Aegon der Eroberer diese unabhängigen Reiche größtenteils gewaltsam unter seiner Herrschaft. Dabei spielten auch Drachen eine wichtige Rolle, die allerdings bald danach aussterben sollten. 17 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung, zerbricht die Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen und ein Bürgerkrieg bricht aus. Robert Baratheon wird dank der Unterstützung der Häuser Stark, Arryn, Tully und Lennister neuer König über Westeros. Nach seinem vorzeitigen Ableben bricht unter den großen Häusern ein Krieg um die Vorherrschaft aus: Der Krieg der Fünf Könige. Staffeln GOT-S1-Promo (1).jpg|Staffel 1|link=Staffel 1 Game of Thrones Staffel 2 Teaserposter.jpg|Staffel 2|link=Staffel 2 Game of Thrones Staffel 3 Teaserposter.jpg|Staffel 3|link=Staffel 3 Season4.jpg|Staffel 4|link=Staffel 4 GameofThrones5.jpg|Staffel 5|link=Staffel 5 GoT_Staffel_6_Halle_der_Gesichter_Poster.jpg|Staffel 6|link=Staffel 6 Game of Thrones S7 Teaser Poster.jpg|Staffel 7|link=Staffel 7 Der amerikanische Schriftsteller George R.R. Martin begann mit dem ersten Buch von "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" im Jahr 1991. Doch der fertige Roman "A Game of Thrones" erschien erst fünf Jahre später. Nicht nur, dass die Bücher eine große Fan-Gemeinde angezogen haben, die Ausstrahlung der erfolgreichen TV-Serie "Game of Thrones" peitschte die Saga auf Platz eins der beliebtesten Buchreihen. Die Handlung der Romanvorlage spielt in einer fiktiven Welt, die reale und Fantasie-Elemente verbindet. Die von George R.R. Martin erdachte Geschichte lehnt sich an das europäische Mittelalter an, in dem sich die einzelnen Jahreszeiten jedoch über Jahre hinziehen können. Im Vordergrund der Handlung stehen persönliche und politische Intrigen. Ursprünglich war geplant, die Saga nach drei Bänden abzuschließen. Doch die Komplexität der Handlung wuchs immer weiter an, sodass auch die Zahl der Buchbände anstieg. Mittlerweile plant George R.R. Martin, das Epos in sieben Büchern zu bündeln, und bis heute ist ein Ende der Buch-Saga nicht fertiggestellt. Für die Zukunft sind die Bände "The Winds of Winter" und "A Dream of Spring" geplant. Bücher StartseiteAGameOfThrones1.jpg|A Game of Thrones|link=A Game of Thrones HauptseiteAClashOfKings.jpg|A Clash of Kings|link=A Clash of Kings A Storm of Swords.jpg|A Storm of Swords|link=A Storm of Swords A Feast for Crows.jpg|A Feast for Crows|link=A Feast for Crows A Dance With Dragons US.jpg|A Dance with Dragons|link=A Dance with Dragons The Winds of Winter.jpg|The Winds of Winter|link=The Winds of Winter Game of Thrones Wiki 300px|center|link=GoTQuiz Das Wiki beherbergt momentan Artikel und Dateien. Wir benötigen DEINE Hilfe, um es zu erweitern und neue Artikel zu erstellen! Unser Community-Portal Wiki Tutorial | Wikia-Hilfe | Letzte Aktivitäten Baustellen Wenn du neu in der Wikia bist, dann nutze bitte die obigen Links, um einen Einstieg zu finden. Wenn du bereits Erfahrung gesammelt hast und einen neuen Artikel hinzufügen möchtest, der sich mit Game of Thrones befasst, dann nutze bitte die Box unten: width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Neuen Artikel erstellen center|link=w:c:de.eisundfeuer Damit das Game of Thrones Wiki für diejenigen, die ausschließlich mit der Fernsehserie vertraut sind, weiterhin spoilerfrei bleibt, sind wir eine enge Partnerschaft mit dem Wiki von Eis und Feuer eingangen, welches sich primär mit den Büchern von George R. R. Martin befasst. Aus diesem Grund sind wir bemüht, jeden Artikel in beiden Wikis in den "Siehe auch"-Artikelabschnitten miteinander zu verknüpfen. Game of Thrones Season 7 Long Walk - Official Promo (HBO) Game of Thrones Special Für alle Fans und Neueinsteiger plain date 300px|center|link=http://de.drachen.wikia.com/wiki/Drachen_Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ en: es: fr: it: nl: lt: pl: pt-br: ru: uk: zh: ja: sv: he: hu: da: fi: tr: Kategorie:!Hauptkategorie